The Worlds Not The Same Without Her
by POSEN
Summary: A little songfic I wrote. You haven't seen in her in so long. Finally, she's right in front of you. Your faces inches apart. This is what you've been dreaming about for a while now.


**This is actually my first glee fanfiction so go easy on me. Ha. Thank you, for reading :) **

* * *

**_I heard that you're settled down_**

**_That you found a girl and you're married now_**

**_I heard that your dreams came true_**

**_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_**

As you linger upon her Facebook page, you fill in on all the blanks she hasn't told you about. Like how she's in a relationship. The same boy she left you for a few years back. Sam Evans. You read through all of her information. How she went to Juilliard.

**_I heard that your dreams came true_**

**_Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you_**

That was so close to you. Not even 10 minutes away. Why didn't she tell you? You're supposed to be best friends now. Right? You click on 'message' and type. It's a simple question.

'How's life?'

You get your response almost immediately.

'Life's good.'

Those two words bring a ghost of a smile to your face. You haven't talked in a while. A year, almost. Why so long?

**_Old friend, why are you so shy?_**

**_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_**

You remember your times together. When you came here for your old glee club. And when you'd hold pinkies in the hallway. You always loved her soft pinky on yours. It fit perfectly. You miss those days so much.

As you continue reading, you realize she lives close. Maybe a twenty minute drive. You quickly pack a duffle bag. It's settled. You're going to see her again. You're going to see Brittany Susan Pierce again. You race out to your car and pull out of the lot.

You slowly walk up the driveway and up to the front door. You check your phone one last time. Something's changed.

Brittany Pierce is now Single.

You draw in a sharp breath; making a small cloud of smoke around you from the cold. You knock twice. Your breathing picks up as you hear someone turn the knob. The dark blue door opens and you see her face.

**_ I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_**

**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_**

She narrows an eyebrow at you; surprised at why you're here. You chuckle softly at her confusion. She opens the door more and grabs your bag. Not a word being said, she lets you in. You walk in and admire her place. It's so... her. She looks into your eyes and you put a hand on her face.

**_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_**

**_That for me, it isn't over_**

You've missed her more then anything. And by the twinkle in her eyes, you can tell she missed you too. As you lean forward, you rethink things. Instead, you move away and peck her cheek. It's respectable yet privileged. You swallow the small lump forming in your throat and pull away, smiling.

At that moment, someone walks through the door. Sam Evans; with a bouquet of roses. His face drops. Your stomach drops, as well. 'Why is he here?' You think. You turn back towards Brittany and search her face. She looks like a five year old just caught for stealing a cookie. You shake your head and laugh.

You're so naive.

You push her away and head towards the door; not even bothering to move Sam out of the way. You hear Brittany calling your name. That doesn't stop you, though. Your heart is in pieces and your head is in places you can't find. She played you. You get back in your car and drive home.

It's been a week since the incidents happened. She's tried calling and texting you. You don't respond, though. You respect yourself to much to give in again. A knock pulls you out of your book. You walk to the door and open it.

A brunette with green eyes is at your door with an envelope in hand.

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**

**_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_**

"I think this is yours. It accidentally got delivered to my apartment," She laughs softly.

You take the envelope and smile gratefully at her.

"Thanks." Is all you say.

You're too mesmerized by her eyes to pay any attention. The girl clears her throat. You snap out of your trance.

"I'm Jillian."

"Santana."

"Do you maybe want to go get coffee sometime?"

Your heart stops from the forwardness. No ones ever been so pushy. Except you. (But that doesn't count.)

"I'd love to."

Jillian smiles and slips you her number. She walks away and leaves you in awe. A grin plastered across your face. You silently cheer as you close the door. Maybe you can move on from Brittany.

Maybe.

**_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_**

You're on Facebook when you see it.

Brittany Pierce is in a relationship with Sam Evans.

Chills cover your body and your throat swells up. She's with him again. Why didn't she text you that?

You've read over and heard everything's she sent. All the texts and voicemails.

No mention of getting back together with Sam.

You sigh and shake your head. You honestly shouldn't even care anymore. You have Jillian now. You've gone on a date or two with her. She sweet. She's open. She's not Brittany, though.

No one can replace her.

No one even compares.

She's you're first love.

You'll always love her. That's not even a question.

A part of your heart will always belong to her. You hope it's the same for her.

But you're just gonna have to let her go.

For both your happiness.

**_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_**

**_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_**


End file.
